Metamorphosis
by Just A Girl22
Summary: It’s been 2 years since Evonne Mariz disappeared without a trace from Degrassi. Craig and the gang are in grade 12 and about to graduate. What happens when someone who they use to know comes back? Will they recognize her? [Sequel to Regret]
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The Next Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
Author's Note: I seem to have failed to mention that I actually live in Australia! All of this fan fiction is based on the assumption that season 3 has not happened yet. This is because in Australia we're still in season 2 of Degrassi! So, I would please ask all that read this fan fiction to kindly disregard everything that has happened so far in season 3. For example: Craig never cheated on Ashley, Emma and Manny never had a fight about Manny's new look. Thank-you!  
  
Metamorphosis: Change of form or character. A transformation.  
  
This year they will begin grade 12, their senior year. Craig and Ashley are still together and they seem to be stronger then ever. But what happens when their relationship is tested? Will it survive?  
  
Spinner and Jimmy are still friends; perhaps it is because Jimmy has no one else and for a time the roles between he and Ashley were swapped. Jimmy is now the outcast, Jimmy is now the one without friends, but maybe Spinner isn't as dumb as most perceive him to be.  
  
Marco still struggles to come to terms with his sexuality but now that it has been out in the open for 2 years, it is easier. Spinner still feels uncomfortable around him but that can't be helped and Marco can't change Spinner's homophobia.  
  
Manny has changed for the better now, her hair is longer then it was 2 years ago. She is taller and gone is her childish figure although in her smile still lingers the smile of a child who reminded someone of his 5-year- old half sister.  
  
JT is no longer a midget or a complete comedian. He is still funny but his crude jokes have ceased to be so funny. His smile is still evident on his face at nearly all times of the day. He emulates the aurora of someone who is strong and cannot be easily defeated. Or is there more to JT then meets the eye?  
  
Toby is still with Kendra and their love for anime is still evident in their conversations. They are made for each other, even with the overshadowing threat of Spinner.  
  
Emma is still headstrong, still stubborn and a big sister. 2 years ago Emma learned that sometimes you can't judge something by what you see. She and Sean seem to be soul mates but will they ever get over their childish bickering?  
  
This year is going to change the way they think and the path they will decide to take. This year an old friend comes home. 


	2. Familiarity

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The Next Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
Her hair is layered in the latest style; her mini skirt ceases to exist below her mid thigh. She looks at herself in the mirror and adjusts her halter-top. She hears someone calling her and grabs her bag and sunglasses before heading down stairs.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Hey sis, looking hot today."  
  
She smiles at the boy with the light brown hair and the amazing hazel eyes. He sits with a slight slump in his posture against the chair. His dark blue shirt and jeans are creaseless.  
  
They all sit at the table, mother, father, brother and sister. They are the perfect family, or so it seems. They finish breakfast quickly and the boy stands up.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
The boy flashes a dazzling smile in her direction. She smiles and takes him by the arm as they walk out the door. As they walk down the road, the girl looks up at the boy and sighs a little.  
  
"You know the girls are going to be swooning all over you like always."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The boy grins and the girl hits him across the shoulder. The boy looks down at his sister; although she is a year younger then he, she doesn't look or act like it. At that moment, Degrassi Community School appears in the distance.  
  
"So, are you ready for grade 12?"  
  
The girl looks at him and pauses for a second as if in deep thought.  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
The girl laughs aloud at her cliché remark but neither of them mind that much. The girl takes the boy's arm and they walk towards the building. Anyone would have thought they were going out, but of-course the reality is different.  
  
People are whispering as they walk through the halls. Their shoes do not make a sound on the polished floors of Degrassi. Suddenly from behind them, they hear a voice.  
  
"Ashley!"  
  
Both the girl and the boy turn around. Craig runs through the door and as he runs past them, he bumps into the girl. The girl rubs her shoulder lightly and Craig turns around to yell an apology in her direction. Then he stops.  
  
He blinks a few times and his mouth hangs open. He stares at her strangely. The girl turns and the boy leans down she whispers.  
  
"How am I supposed to do this?"  
  
"Your name is Evette, remember?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You'll be fine, it'll be hard but as long as you don't tell them."  
  
Evette nods and turns back to Craig. She looks at him for a long time and he looks back. He is bigger and older then she envisioned him to be. But it has 2 years already, people change.  
  
"Evonne?"  
  
Craig asks unable to believe what he was seeing. The girl in front of him did not look like Evonne but something about her seemed to remind him so much of Evonne it was frightening. But Evonne disappeared over 2 years ago.  
  
Evette smiles at Craig.  
  
"No, I think you have the wrong person. Hi, my name is Evette. And this is my brother Jason."  
  
"Oh, hey, sorry, I have to go. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Craig runs off and soon disappears into the gradually forming crowd. Evette turns to Jason.  
  
"Seriously Jas, I don't look that much like I use to right?"  
  
"Nah, not really. Come on sis, you have to tell me about these people."  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
Evette and Jason walk through the halls as Evette points out people. She stops as she sees Manny. Manny is the one among these people that have changed the most. She is taller, she has a figure, she is much more beautiful.  
  
"Let me guess, Manny, right?"  
  
"Yeah Jason, you're so smart."  
  
Evette rolls her eyes at him as he smiles like a spastic puppy at her.  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
"Come on we have to go, lucky we're in the same class, what would I do without you?"  
  
"Um.die?"  
  
"Oh ha ha. Very funny Jas. Let's go."  
  
Evette and Jason walk into a room with all it's tables arranged in a semi circle facing the front. She smiles at the teacher who is sitting at the front of the room. The teacher stands up and smiles at them.  
  
"Hi, we're new."  
  
Evette is staring off into the distance somewhere on the other side of the window as Jason talks to the teacher.  
  
"Okay, class, since all of you are students from last year, these are our new students."  
  
Evette gazes just above the other student's heads. She's going through the same thing again. The new student syndrome but this time she had Jason.  
  
"My name's Jason and this is my sister Evette. We're from San Francisco."  
  
Evette smile on cue and she can see the class smiling back at her. She knows that a significant female portion of the class are hardly smiling at her. They're smiling at her incredibly handsome and charming brother. She figures that some of the girls will get to know her and eventually get to know Jason.  
  
For the first time she surveys the room properly. She finds herself looking into the eyes of the people that she used to know sitting in front of her. She finds herself smiling a genuine smile as Jason tugs on her arm and she follows him to a seat next to Craig. She glances at him; he is not looking at her. She looks back and finds herself staring at Paige's smiling face.  
  
"Hey, my name's Paige Michalchuk."  
  
"Hi, I'm Evette."  
  
"I know hun."  
  
'Oh, okay."  
  
"You know you remind me of someone."  
  
Evette raises her eyebrows. Silently acknowledging the fact that those acting classes Jason made her take with him may just pay off.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The bell rings to signal the end of homeroom. Evette picks up her bag and slings it over her shoulder.  
  
"Come on Jas, let's go."  
  
Evette drags a reluctant Jason away from the group of swooning girls. Evette rolls her eyes as she walks away. It was the same everywhere. Sometimes she wished she had a geek for a brother instead of a muscular, state basketball jock.  
  
"As if you didn't have a big enough fan club in San Francisco."  
  
"Hey, I can't help it if the women can't resist me."  
  
"Girls, Jas, they're girls not women."  
  
"Jealous of my popularity are you."  
  
"As if I'd be jealous of a jock."  
  
"This coming from the former head cheerleader?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Okay, okay sorry, don't cry now."  
  
"As if."  
  
Evette pinches Jason's arm. Jason yells in pain and rubs his arm as if Evette actually hurt him.  
  
"Wimp."  
  
Evette mutters under her breath as they walk into the media immersions room. 


	3. 4wantofmore

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The Next Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
Craig sits in the library at a computer. He finds that someone with the screen name 4wantofmore has added him to their buddy list. His curiosity gets the better of him and he looks at the persons profile. It is that girl, what was her name? Evette? The one that looks like Evonne but isn't her. She looks like a cheerleader, probably is too. If she wasn't careful, she would turn into another Paige. Craig opens his email and types a message.  
  
Dear 4wantofmore,  
  
You're in my homeroom. Do you remember me? I bumped into you this morning. Anyway, welcome to Degrassi. My name's Craig Manning.  
  
From overXposed  
  
Evette leans over and shows Jason something on the computer screen. The males in the class turn and stare at her bare midriff. She turns and smiles pulling down her top a bit. The bell rings signaling the next class. Evette sighs she can't wait until lunch.  
  
"What do you have next sis?"  
  
"Um.French, you?"  
  
"French."  
  
"Don't tell me you're in all of my classes."  
  
"Yeah, probably."  
  
"Isn't it going to look a bit suspect?"  
  
"It isn't our fault we're good at the same things."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose."  
  
"Come on sis, I'm not that bad."  
  
"Nah, you're not."  
  
They walk into the room together. The French teacher turns and looks at them. They smile and walk to a seat. Before they sit down both of them look up at the teacher simultaneously and say.  
  
"Bonjour Madame."  
  
Lunch can't come soon enough. Evette and Jason sit with Paige, Terri, Hazel, Spinner, Jimmy and Craig. While everyone is buying their lunch from the lunch lady Sheila, Evette and Jason reach into their bags and pull out some food.  
  
"What did mom give you?"  
  
"A salad sandwich, apple, granola bar and some weird vegetable juice thing."  
  
"That is so not fair."  
  
"Why? What did you get?"  
  
"Carrot sticks, celery sticks, granola bar and spring water."  
  
"Gee sis do you think mom's trying to tell you something?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Everyone else comes and sits down at the table around them.  
  
"You guys sure eat healthy."  
  
Evette looks at Paige and looks down at what she has in front of her.  
  
"Yeah, our mom's a health freak."  
  
"It isn't really that bad."  
  
"Yeah, easy for you to say Jas."  
  
Evette inspects her carrot stick before she bites off a bit. Honestly, it doesn't taste that bad but she isn't getting fat is she?  
  
"Why do you guys have different lunches?"  
  
Evette looks up again this time it is Terri that has commented.  
  
"No real reason, it's just that Jason is a pig and needs more food to keep him going."  
  
"Hey, I resent that."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"By the way your name's Terri right? It's a nice name."  
  
Terri gives her a strange look. And Evette almost immediately knows why. She's doing the deja vu thing again. She takes a bite of her granola bar and makes a face.  
  
"Jas, what is in these things?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Eww, how appetizing."  
  
They all laugh as this exchange of words between the two siblings.  
  
"So, you guys are from San Francisco huh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Big move."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What sport do you play?"  
  
"Basketball, you?"  
  
"Basketball."  
  
Evette can see Jason eyeing off Jimmy. She knows that Jason can spot a basketball play a mile away. And she knows that Jimmy is a basketball player. She also knows how competitive Jason can get about the sport. Maybe she should divert their attention or something.  
  
"So, Paige, do you guys have cheerleaders here or what?"  
  
"Yeah, it's called the spirit squad. I'm the head. Hazel is in it as well."  
  
"Great! Sis you can join it. You guys are looking at the youngest head cheerleader in our school's history."  
  
"Former youngest head cheerleader Jas. Remember, we don't live in San Francisco anymore."  
  
"That's great you can teach Paige and I some new cheers."  
  
"Okay."  
  
For the first time Evette realizes that, Craig is also sitting at the table. She glances in his direction. To her surprise, she finds he is looking at her as well. Her heart pounds like a rabbit in her chest. But she doesn't show it.  
  
She can hear Jason, Spinner and Jimmy arguing about who won the NBA grand finals last year. She knows that Spinner and Jimmy are both wrong because Jason made mom and dad get them tickets to see it. Then instead of taking his girlfriend of the time, he took her. Even if it meant having to go on a plane.  
  
She looks up and she realizes Oh God, here come the Jason fan club. These people were not hard to spot. They walk towards him with all the confidence in the world but it Jason were to ever really talk to them they would probably fall to the ground in a quivering heap. She knows Jason finds them useful for favors and errands. She knows that Jason uses them, but she also knows that he has never promised any of these people anything he couldn't deliver. She nudges him and points discreetly.  
  
The entire table turns to look at the rapidly approaching group.  
  
"Jason Hunter Scott, guess what."  
  
"What, Evette Margaret Scott."  
  
"Your fan club has arrived."  
  
At that exact moment, the obvious leader of the group steps forward. She wares a large almost fake smile and her hands are trembling slightly.  
  
"Hi, you must be Jason, I'm Jan. You're in my homeroom. If you have any problems you can ask me."  
  
Jason flashes one of his smiles and Evette swears that they are all just about to faint right there.  
  
"Okay, thanks, have you met my sister Evette?"  
  
Evette's eyes widen. She looks at Jason questions flying. Why is he bring her into this?  
  
"Oh, yes, Evette, hi."  
  
Evette gives the hopelessly in love girl a grim half smile but continues to stare at Jason. The girl obviously can figure out that this is a far as she will get. At least for today.  
  
"Bye Jason!"  
  
"Cya."  
  
The rest of her happy little friends follow her as she rushes out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Okay, what was that?"  
  
"She's a very straightforward little girl that.what was her name? Jan."  
  
"Why did you introduce me? I really don't need a friend who is going to tell me how cute you look every other second of the day."  
  
"Come on I was just being nice."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Come on sis. I'm sorry."  
  
Evette looks over at the rest of the table that has kind of stopped to watch them argue yet again. They are all staring at them with amused looks on their faces. Then she looks over at Jason again. She sighs he looks like a spastic puppy again.  
  
"Okay, okay, just don't give me your spastic puppy dog look."  
  
They all laugh and the siblings give each other a look before joining in. The bell rings and Evette suppresses a sigh before following the group back to class. Evette finds herself walking next to Craig. She wants to say so much to him.  
  
But she can't him anything like that. She is a new student why or how would she know anything about that. 


	4. What She Remembers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The Next Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
Evette and Jason walk out of the front doors of Degrassi after the end of their first day of school. They walk along the same path as they did that morning. Evette smiles at one of Jason's jokes. Neither of them knows that Craig is standing at the entrance of Degrassi watching them leave. He doesn't know why he is watching them. Something tells him that things are not as they seem. The question now was how was he going to find out.  
  
"Come off it Jason, as if mom and dad would be home."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"How many times have they come home on time in the past 2 years?"  
  
"Um.remember that time I called and told them that you were sick?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"They.kind of came back early that time."  
  
Evette raises her eyebrows at Jason and nods her head. The birds in the trees sing a sweet song that they failed to hear in San Francisco. Evette slows down and listens to their song savoring the moment. That is the moment before Jason impatiently walks back and crouches down in front of her.  
  
"Get on."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm giving you a piggy back."  
  
"Err.okay."  
  
Evette holds onto Jason's neck and Jason holds onto her legs his bag swing around his neck. Evette laughs at the steady rhythm of Jason's walk. He lets her down as they get to the house and he unlocks the door to the house.  
  
The inside of the house is cool and musky. Jason dumps his bag in the corner and walks into the kitchen. Evette grabs his bag as she walks past and up the stairs. She can hear Jason turn on the television. She knows that he probably has a can of whatever fruit juice that was put in the fridge this morning.  
  
She opens the door to her bedroom and dumps both bags on the floor. She presses the power button on her stereo. And she curls up in the sofa chair next to the window. She leans her chin against her knee and stares out the window.  
  
She hears the door open quietly she turns her head so her cheek is now leaning on her knee. She sees that it is Jason and turns back to the window. He walks over to her and sits down on her bed.  
  
"Evette, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"You don't have to go through this you know."  
  
"I know."  
  
Jason leans down Evette and hugs her; she buries her face in his shoulder and closes her eyes. Jason knows that Evette has had it hard and he honestly wish he could make it easier but he can't.  
  
Jason lets go of Evette and walk out of the room, picking up his bag and swinging it over his shoulder and closing the door quietly after him. Evette continues to stare out the window. She doesn't move until the sun has long set and her room has become almost pitch black except for the service light of her mobile blinking a strange lilac colour.  
  
She stands up and struggles to find the door. She kicks the edge of the bed in the dark and swears as pain shoots up her leg. She finally finds the light switch to her lamp she turns it on and the room is suddenly bathed in a white light. She walks to the side of the door and turns on the main light and instantaneously the room is as bright as day.  
  
Evette opens the door of her room. The house is dark except for a strip of light coming from under Jason's bedroom door. She can hear the beat of the bass coming from Jason's room.  
  
She walks over and opens the door. Jason is sitting on his bed flicking through a magazine. He looks up as she walks in and reaches over for the remote to his stereo. When he turns it off Evette sits down next to him on the bed.  
  
"Mom and dad not home yet."  
  
"No, they called why you were in your room, didn't you hear it."  
  
"No."  
  
They both sit in silence for a while. Evette suddenly gets up and walks out of the room. Jason can't seem to understand her strange moods sometimes. Evette grabs her bag and settles herself down at the kitchen table.  
  
Evette sits in the well-lit kitchen, her schoolbooks spread over the entire area of the table. She curls her legs up onto the seat as she flips through the cookbook.  
  
"The picture never looks like the real thing."  
  
Evette mumbles to herself. She gets up stumbling slightly and tapping her leg against the ground to get rid of the pins and needles. She opens the cupboards taking something out of each. She places the cookbook against the tiles of the bench. She bits her lip in concentration as she cuts the vegetables. Before long, the kitchen is filled with the smell of her cooking. Evette walks around the kitchen holding the book in front of her face.  
  
She puts the last of the meant and vegetables in the oven and walks to the stereo. She puts in a Matchbox Twenty C.d. As the music fills the room Evette sits back down and with a sigh opens her French dictionary.  
  
Eventually Jason emerges from his room. He sniffs the air as her walks into the kitchen.  
  
"Smells good."  
  
Evette looks up and sniffs the air. A shocked expression crosses her face.  
  
"No! It smells like burning!"  
  
She runs to the oven. As she opens the door, it seems that she has temporarily forgotten that it is hot. She touches the metal and yelps in pain. Jason runs over and looks at her finger.  
  
"Put your finger underwater, I'll take care of this."  
  
Evette nods meekly at Jason's commanding tone. She stands by the sink cool water running over her finger. She watches as Jason clears the table and sets two places. She smiles; this is how it's always been two of everything. On rare occasions, their parents would come home early. They sit down and start eating. Evette watches in amusement as Jason stuffs his face.  
  
"How's your finger?"  
  
Jason asks between mouthfuls.  
  
"I'll live."  
  
The C.d. that Evette put in the player has long finished as they clean up. Each retreats into their own bedrooms and their own reality.  
  
Evette picks up a book from her drawer. She opens it and stares at her own slanted handwriting. She closes her eyes as she remembers what happened.  
  
She remembers someone grabbing her, she remembers waking up to see the horrible faces of her mothers stalker and eventually her killer. She sees the police rush into the dark boatshed. The next few weeks pass like a blur. She isn't allowed to contact anyone. It will be just like before, leaving everyone, but this time she had to leave Craig. She has a foster family, they know all about her past. They change her name, she is no longer Evonne Mariz, she is Evette Margaret Scott.  
  
Evette closes the book. Things just continued form there. She changed herself until she was hardly recognizable. Her change was a complete metamorphosis. She tried out for head cheerleader, she joined the drama club and she forgot about the piano.  
  
Two years later, her mom and dad had a job transfer to Toronto, Canada. It didn't matter what happened now. One of her kidnappers was already dead, shot trying to elude the police and the other was serving out a life sentence for murder. Evette is safe but moving back to Toronto is easier said then done.  
  
Evette turns on the light to the bathroom. She strips and steps into the shower. She lets the warm water flow like a river down her back. She sings softly as she washes herself. She is still humming as she gets into bed and slowly falls asleep. 


	5. Basketball and Dire Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The Next Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
Evette runs down the stairs in the morning.  
  
"Hey mom, hey dad!"  
  
"Good morning honey."  
  
"Hey, what about me?"  
  
"Morning Jas."  
  
"Morning."  
  
Jason and Evette are soon on their way to school. They have barely entered the school building when two boys walk up in front of them.  
  
"Hello, you must be the new girl, Evette, my name is JT, and this is my man Toby."  
  
"Um, hi JT, hi Toby."  
  
"Would you allow us to escort you to your locker madam?"  
  
"Err."  
  
'Sure, my sister's always looking for new escorts!"  
  
Evette's eyes widen as JT begins to drag her forward. He look tells Jason that she's going to kill him once she gets her hands on him.  
  
Evette is slowly being dragged through the hallways of Degrassi. She doesn't think they realize that they don't know where her locker actually is.  
  
Craig stops JT and Toby in their tracks while Evette who happens to be staring at the ground bumps into him.  
  
"Oh, Craig! Sorry."  
  
"It's okay, um, what are you doing?"  
  
"Toby and I are escorting the pretty lady to her locker."  
  
Craig raises his eyebrows and Evette gives him a hopeless look.  
  
"Um, listen Pc and uh, Tony how bout I take over from here?"  
  
Evette notes with amusement that Craig still hasn't learnt their names. JT and Toby look at each other and then at Craig they both silently decide that it is probably safer to go.  
  
"Bye Evette."  
  
"Bye JT, bye Toby. Thanks Craig I don't think they even know where my locker is!"  
  
Craig laughs, his laughter is contagious as he walks her to her locker. Amazingly, they get there the same time as Jason does. Jason looks from Evette to Craig and then back again. His face breaks into a grin as he realizes that he has finally met the all-famous Craig that Evette told him about.  
  
This is the boy that stole her heart and to this day still has it.  
  
"Thanks Craig."  
  
"Hey Craig! So I see you to over for the two squirts! That's cool."  
  
"Err, yeah, hey Jason, me Sean, Spinner and stuff are going to the basketball courts after school, wanna come?"  
  
"Yeah sure, can I bring Evette?"  
  
"Yeah, if she won't be too bored."  
  
"Nah, she got taught basketball by most of the players in my last basketball team, it time to see how much she learned."  
  
"Yep, cool, I gotta go I'll see you guys in homeroom."  
  
Evette raises her hand slightly in a wave and Jason just nods as Craig walks away.  
  
"So sis, having one on one time with Romeo I see."  
  
"Shut up, and what's with this about me playing basketball! If I do something to my finger, one more time I swear my finger joint is going to swell to the size of a balloon! "  
  
"You're good sis, the entire team helped you remember?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Without another word Evette turns and leaves Jason quickly follows suit.  
  
"Jason hun, Evette wait up!"  
  
Both Jason and Evette turn around. There stands the one, the only Paige.  
  
"Paige!"  
  
"Hey Evette, actually I wanted to talk to Jason."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I was wondering, you know Terri."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you like her?"  
  
"Yeah, sure I don't see what's not to like about her."  
  
"Great! So would you go out with her?"  
  
Evette pokes Jason in the back. Jason is careful not to squirm and continues to smile. He knows that the poke means that if he hurts any of Evette's friends she will hurt him.  
  
"No offence to Terri or anything because she's a great girl but I've only known you guys for 2 days, so, maybe not."  
  
"Okay, cool!"  
  
Paige flips her hair and walks off. Jason turns around eyebrows raised as if silently saying; are you happy now.  
  
"Let's just go Jas."  
  
They sit down in homeroom to officially begin the day. The rest of the day passes, as it should slower then faster and slowing down to almost snail pace.  
  
Evette and Jason wait just outside of Degrassi as Sean, Spinner, Jimmy and Craig walk out. They all walk toward the basketball courts. Evette steps back as Spinner stumbles past her after being pushed by Jimmy. Evette hangs back as she watches Jason show off with lay ups and 3-point shots.  
  
They are about to begin to play and Evette is still hanging in the background.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, Evette! What are you doing? Get over here!"  
  
"Jas! I'm wearing a skirt and you want me to play basketball?"  
  
'Your wearing bike pants underneath!"  
  
Evette sighs and nods her head reluctantly. Trust Jason to know that all the cheerleaders on he squad wear bike pants under their skirts. Evette reaches behind her. Sean, Spinner, Jimmy and Craig's eyes widen. Evette unzips her skirt and lets it fall into a puddle at her ankles. She steps out of it and steps onto the court. She claps her hands together.  
  
"Okay Jas, give us the ball."  
  
Jason grins and throws Evette the ball. As she dribbles it past the guys for a lay up, she grins at them.  
  
"Time to eat my dust boys."  
  
As the ball bounces off the backboard and into the net Evette turns around and high fives Jason.  
  
After half an hour of playing Evette pants on the sidelines as they all down bottles of water.  
  
"Jas I'm outta here. Cya guys."  
  
"Bye Evette."  
  
Evette waves and is about to start running home when Craig comes back from the toilet. Neither is looking where they are going and Evette crashes into Craig. Craig catches her but falls to the ground. Sean watches on and realizes something.  
  
"Wow, deja vu."  
  
Spinner and Jimmy turn toward him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said déjà vu, you guys remember that girl Evonne?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The one that disappeared right?"  
  
"Yeah, before she disappears she and Craig crashed into each other and ended up just like that."  
  
Evette is still on top of Craig and they lips finally touch lightly. Evette pulls back quickly and stands up with equal haste.  
  
"Um, Cya Craig."  
  
Evette runs as fast as humanly possibly as Craig remains standing in the exact same spot completely bewildered. Jason comes up behind him and slaps him on the back. He is closely followed by Sean, Spinner and Jimmy.  
  
"Don't take the running away personally. I think it had something to do with the perfect first kiss thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
Craig, Sean, Spinner and Jimmy are suddenly very interested. Spinner, being as impatient as he is frowns at Jason when he simply smiles.  
  
"Dude, what?"  
  
" You know girls always have that fantasy."  
  
"Yeah we got that but did you just say that was Evette's first kiss?"  
  
"Yeah, she said she was saving it for someone special. Hard to believe from a cheerleader huh?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Spinner and Jimmy nod.  
  
"Hey Craig do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, kind of."  
  
"What? It's a yes or no question."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Um, Craig dude."  
  
"What Spin?"  
  
"Does that person look a lot like Ashley or what?"  
  
"Idiot! It is Ashley."  
  
Craig starts running after Ashley who has evidently seen everything.  
  
"Ash! Ash wait up!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Craig stops as Ashley stares at him. Her hair is long and a beautiful auburn type of red. It frames her face and some of it blows over her face and covers her eyes. Her eyes are filled with hurt, disappointment and anger. At one point Craig and Ashley were the same height now Craig is slightly taller then her.  
  
"Why are you running?"  
  
"Why else? I'm trying to get away from my lying, cheating ex-boyfriend Craig Manning!"  
  
"Ashley! She tripped it was an accident!"  
  
"Are you telling me you feel nothing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Even though everyone says she reminds them of Evonne. Remember Evonne? That girl you obsessed over."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Evette appears around the corner she has changed out of her mini skirt into jeans. She pulls her jacket closer as she walks toward them. She doesn't appear to have noticed them, but she has and she knows exactly what they are talking about.  
  
"Hey Craig, hey Ashley."  
  
Ashley narrows her eyes and Craig says nothing. Evette sighs inwardly.  
  
"Bye then."  
  
Evette walks away as they continue to argue or rather Ashley continues to argue and Craig denies everything. Before she knows it, she walks by a very familiar house. At that moment, Angie runs out of the house and Evette realizes that it is still very early in the afternoon. Angie is shortly followed by Joey he is smiling and so is Angie. Angie isn't looking where she is going and crashes into Evette's legs. Joey comes up behind Angie still smiling. His smile falters slightly as he peers at her and she knows exactly what he is about to say.  
  
"Don't I."  
  
"Know me?" I don't think so, my name's Evette Scott."  
  
She holds her hand out and Joey shakes it.  
  
"And who is this little girl?"  
  
"This is my daughter Angela, we called her Angie."  
  
"Hey Angie."  
  
"Hi! Do you know my brother?"  
  
"Who's your brother?"  
  
"Craig Manning."  
  
"Yes, I do know him."  
  
"She's in the habit of calling everyone by their full name. By the way my name is Joey Jeremiah."  
  
"That's okay Mr. Jeremiah, I think it's kinda cute."  
  
"Call me Joey."  
  
Evette smiles at him, but her smile fades as she sees Craig. His face is clouded and anyone can see he is in a bad mood. He stomps past Evette while not realizing it knocking her down. Evette lets out a squeak as she falls to the ground. Craig turns around he seems to hesitate as to whether he should walk back or not. Eventually he does as he sees she is holding on to her wrist in pain.  
  
"Evette are you okay."  
  
"Yeah, fine, I'll just get Jas to look at it."  
  
Still holding her wrist, Evette stands up.  
  
"Bye Joey, bye Angie, bye Craig."  
  
Evette begins to walk away. Craig glances at Joey and sighs before running after her.  
  
"Evette wait! I'll walk you home."  
  
"But, what about Ashley?"  
  
"It's okay."  
  
They walk in silence for a while.  
  
"Listen Craig, I'm sorry about today."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"But you and Ashley had a disagreement."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Ashley was just being jealous."  
  
Evette smiles slightly as they turn up the Scott's driveway. Evette presses the doorbell and Jason answers the door, he leans against the doorframe.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
He grins until his gaze falls on Evette tenderly holding her wrist.  
  
"Hey, Eve what's wrong?"  
  
" I fell down and I think I twisted my wrist."  
  
"Oh, okay come on go to the living room."  
  
"Come on in Craig."  
  
Evette and Craig sit down and wait. Craig fidgets nervously as Jason comes bounding down the stairs.  
  
"Hold out your wrist."  
  
Evette yelps in pain as Jason touches her wrist. She turns and buries her face in Craig's shoulder.  
  
"Ow, ow ow."  
  
Evette whimpers as Jason tests her wrist. As he bandages it, she is still whimpering.  
  
"Evette had never had a very high pain threshold."  
  
"Neither have you, it must run in the family.  
  
Evette shoots back at Jason and Jason makes a face at her even though he is far too old to be acting like that.  
  
"Err, listen I should go now. Cya guys tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Craig."  
  
"Bye Evette. Cya Jason."  
  
"Yeah, cya"  
  
Jason sits back down on the sofa next to Evette.  
  
"So tell me little sister, how in the world did you get the handsome prince charming Craig Manning to escort you home?"  
  
"Oh, shut up, he and Ashley were going out and they had a fight cause of me."  
  
"It's okay Eve, they'll get over it."  
  
Evette nods and walks out Jason leans back and sighs.  
  
The next day Evette and Jason walk to school, Evette's wrist is bandaged in a white bandage, she is about to whack Jason on the arm when she realizes and drops her hand. Paige strides towards them looking like an over excited child.  
  
"Evette! It's all over school!" 


	6. The Vortex That Consumes Her

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The Next Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
Authors Note: Hey everyone! I went on vacation so I couldn't update for a while. Anyway, the 3rd season of Degrassi sounds so exciting and I don't get to see it cause they haven't aired it in Australia yet! I hope you like my story and please tell me if I'm making Evette too mary-sueish.other then that! Please enjoy!  
  
"Evette! It's all over school!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"As if you don't know!"  
  
"Paige, let's just say I don't shall we."  
  
"You broke Craig and Ashley up! They've been going out for like an eternity."  
  
"What? They broke up."  
  
"Yeah, just then in the hallway."  
  
"No!"  
  
"No what Hun?"  
  
"They can't break up!"  
  
Evette's face scrunches up as if she has been physically hurt.  
  
"Jas."  
  
That's all Evette manages to say before Ashley appears before her.  
  
"What? No champagne?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"No celebration? You took my boyfriend!"  
  
"I didn't mean."  
  
In front of this, angry Ashley Evette has turned into a cowering dog. Ashley stares at her and Evette is forced to stare back. Ashley can see that she scares her but she doesn't care.  
  
"Do you know how much I like him? Do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I love him." No but I suppose you can't help it that you are like Evonne."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Evonne!"  
  
"I understand."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I understand, do whatever you want, publicly humiliate me or physically hurt me, I don't care."  
  
Evette hangs her head; she doesn't feel like fighting back, it doesn't seem worth it. Ashley is completely blinded by hurt and anger. She raises her hand and slaps Evette. The sound echoes through the hallway, everyone has stopped. Evette holds back tears as Ashley pulls back hastily. Ashley cannot believe she just did that. Jason moves slightly towards them. Ashley's hand drops to her side.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
She whispers and walks away the heels of her shoes echo through the still deadly silent hallway. Evette turns around and sound burst into the hallway as people lose interest.  
  
"Jas?"  
  
Evette grabs his arm, her nails dig into his skin then the tears come. Had they been in a cartoon they would have all been swimming to get around. Her head huts, somehow this hurt more when Emma yelled at her for almost the same thing 2 years before.  
  
For once, she can feel the world spinning under her feet. He tears blur her vision but only for a moment. Ashley walks defiantly down the hallway. She takes a sharp turn in to the bathrooms. She twists the lock and breaks down. Her mascara runs down her face and stains her hands black.  
  
"Ash?"  
  
She hears Ellie's voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Ash are you okay."  
  
"Yeah, I have a headache, I'll go to the nurse's office in a minute."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ashley can hear the unwillingness in Ellie's voice but she leaves anyway. Ashley hears her footsteps retreating and the bathroom door swinging shut.  
  
Ashley doesn't move at least not for the next hour. Evette tries to act as if nothing happened. She walks into homeroom and takes her seat. She stares at Craig's head for a long time. She stands up suddenly.  
  
"Miss Scott what r you doing?"  
  
Ms. Brawley asks. Evette ignores her and walks out of the classroom. She walks past class after class she stops as she sees the year 11 class Manny and Emma are whispering to each other. As she walks past, she turns into the Zen garden. She sits on the white bench her head leans against the glass. She digs into her bag and retrieves an mp3 player. She turns up the volume and the sounds of Linkin Park consume her. She likes Linkin Park, she isn't sure why maybe it was the angst filled lyrics that sometimes described her feelings more then she could herself.  
  
During the break between classes, Jason comes into the garden looking for Evette. He takes Evette by the arms and convinces her to go back to class. She already has a detention for skipping class why make it worse. The day drags on for Evette, Ashley and Craig.  
  
It occurs to Craig that maybe there is some truth in Ashley's parting words. Was he really still hung up over Evonne? Maybe but maybe not, the problem was and it that he likes Ashley, at least for the past 2 years he has.  
  
Evette and Jason walk out of Degrassi in the afternoon, Ellie and Ashley sit at the table across the street, and she shoots daggers at Evette. Craig comes out backpack slung over one shoulder and camera hanging around his neck. They have all had a bad day.  
  
Evette is staring at the pavement as she begins to cross the street. There is a screech of tires. Evette feels Jason's hands on her back pushing her down. She turns on the bitumen her head pressed against the warm ground.  
  
To her horror, she sees Jason's rag doll body flying through the air. It hits a tree with a sickening crunch it is hard to tell whether the sound came from the tree or from Jason's bones. Evette wants to scream but she can't the world around her disappears and she is sucked into the black vortex or her own fear, anger and hurt. 


	7. Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The Next Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
Author's Note: Hey, thank-you for the comments! Could someone tell me how to change the appearance of the text when I upload it like making the words italics and stuff? If someone knows please email me at: planetryberry_@hotmail.com  
  
Evette's eyes open, pain shoots all through her body. She groans, immediately everyone in the room snaps to attention.  
  
"Evette!"  
  
"Mom? Dad?"  
  
Her mother grabs her hand, Evette frowns at her and groans. The doctor walks in and smiles at them.  
  
"Miss. Scott! You're awake, wonderful."  
  
"Doctor, how is my daughter?"  
  
"She's just fine, quite a few bruises but those will heal and a badly broken wrist probably from falling to the ground quite heavily that may take a little longer the heal. Once the bones have mended Evette will have to attend therapy the get it back into working order but her fingers are fine so she can still play the violin!"  
  
"I don't play the violin."  
  
"Joking, joking!"  
  
The doctor laughs despite the fact everyone in the room is staring at him in almost disbelief.  
  
"Where's Jas?"  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Scott glance at one another. Paige bites her lip and looks over at Craig and the rest of the "gang". The whole room is silent.  
  
"Mom? Dad? Where's Jas? He's okay right?"  
  
Mrs. Scott shakes her head and runs out of the room hands over her face Mr. Scott follows her.  
  
"Jas."  
  
Evette sinks into the bed and suddenly looks so small and fragile. Paige walks over to the side of Evette's bed. Evette closes her eyes and looks the other way. Craig walks over to the other side of her bed. Evette opens her eyes slowly and looks up at him. A silent tear rolls down her face as Craig hugs her.  
  
Evette sits under a tree her hands are folded in her black dress. The cast on her leg wrist stands out white against black. She has long given up on makeup all it does is smudge. In her hands is a delicate crystal butterfly. Her tears are falling again.  
  
"Evette!"  
  
Evette looks up. Her parents are waving to her. She stands up and slips the butterfly into her pocket. A group of girls gather around her. These are the best cheerleaders in San Francisco. A group of tall basketball players comes as well. All of Jason's friends from San Francisco are wealthy and can easily afford the trip to Toronto. Evette seems to be lost in her own world.  
  
Craig, Paige, Spinner, Jimmy, Terri and everyone that Evette and Jason know at Degrassi have come and are standing behind her. Somehow, Evette seems to belong more with these upper class crème de la crème then with her friends at Degrassi.  
  
Evette sits numbly through the entire ceremony. Peter, Jason's best friend presses the play button on CD player that he has placed beside him. It clicks and there is silence for a moment then the sounds of a basketball bouncing on a polished floor with the sound of cheerleaders and the crowd in the background. It ends with the clear swish of the basketball net symbolizing everything Jason loved in this world.  
  
The basketball players carry the coffin out. Evette watches it being loaded into the hearse her hand reaches into the pocket of her dress. Her hand closes around the butterfly.  
  
Peter jumps into his jeep followed by several other basketball players. He jumps out again and grabs Evette by her hand. She allows him to lead her to the jeep. She climbs in the back in between two of the guys. One holds her hand and the other allows her to lean against his chest while Peter watches from the rearview mirror.  
  
The coffin sits just above the hole in the ground. They lower it into the ground very slowly. Evette screams and runs towards it.  
  
"Jason! I hate you! I hate you!"  
  
She struggles and might have jumped into the hole as well. Peter holds her back. The butterfly in her pocket slips out and falls into the hole without Evette noticing.  
  
"Jason Hunter Scott! Come back! Come back."  
  
Evette crumples to the ground. These are the last words they will hear from her for a long time. Another one of her male friends picks her up, she looks small as she huddles close to his chest, and her shoulders shake violently. He places her carefully in the passenger seat of the jeep. 


	8. Portions of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The Next Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
Authors Note: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a long time technical difficulties with viruses and malfunctioning floppy disks that contain the new chapter for this fan fiction! Needless to say I was slightly annoyed...okay VERY annoyed...  
  
Anyway, I know that there was a question about my choice of title. Metamorphosis is a scientific term to do with zoology, insects and stuff...But the word metamorphosis can also mean a change or a transformation. I decided to call Evette's change a metamorphosis hence the title...although now that I think about it I wonder what Hillary Duff meant by making the title of her album "Metamorphosis"... On with the story!  
  
Evette walks through the halls of Degrassi one afternoon after class a month later. She is a straight A student and no longer into having spirit. It seems that her spirit has been stolen. The once lively girl now wishes she was invisible. She can't stand looking into the eyes of anyone. But the biggest difference is that they haven't heard her speak in the past month. Her therapist said it was because of shock and she would speak when she was ready but people were beginning to think all she wanted was attention.  
  
"Evette!"  
  
Evette turns around slowly she sees Craig and Ashley. Craig didn't blame Ashley and Ashley had most obviously forgiven Craig. Craig has his arm draped over Ashley's shoulders. Although Ashley feels bad about what happened she still has a certain nervous feeling when Craig is around Evette.  
  
Evette smiles briefly, behind the couple are most of Evette's friends. Even Manny and Emma are there.  
  
"Evette are you okay?"  
  
Craig watches her with concern as he asks. Evette stares at him and she feels the unstoppable urge to tell him the truth. She shakes her head but she stops her self by looking away and nodding.  
  
Paige pushes her way through the crowd and hugs Evette. Although this evident show of affection should have had some affect on Evette it doesn't. Evette carefully pries Paige off her and runs in the opposite direction. She runs faster and faster until she stops in front of what she thinks is a random door. It is in fact the music room.  
  
Evette hides behind the doors as she hears many pairs of feet run past calling her name, except one. The door opens cautiously and a girl steps in. To Evette's surprise it is Manny.  
  
"Hi Evette, I'm Manny."  
  
Evette nods at her. Manny smiles and sits down on the raised platform at the front of the room. Evette watches her and she thinks that perhaps under all that makeup that Manny has decided to wear and the increasingly low rider jeans, there is still that strangely innocent girl that sometimes breaks from being Emma Nelson's sidekick and becomes her own person.  
  
"I figured I'd find you here. I found Craig here once he was looking at the piano. But no one I know other then Ashley plays the piano and she only plays at home."  
  
Evette stands up and walks toward the dusty piano, it looks like it hasn't been touched in a long time. But the black and white keys are still brand new. Evette sits down. She stares for a long time. Could she play this instrument that she had abandoned so long ago? Would she still remember how?  
  
She places her fingers on the keys cautiously. She thinks back and begins to play a chromatic scale her fingers touching each key in passing till there is none left. She plays the scale going down, her finger slips on a black key and everything comes to an abrupt halt. Evette breaths deeply before placing her fingers on the keys once again. This time she doesn't play a scale she plays a song that her mother loved. A song that her mother sang to her moments before those men killed her.  
  
It has a hauntingly beautiful melody that takes Manny's breath away. For a moment Evette isn't the person she has become anymore she is the person that came to Degrassi so many years ago and opened a new world of mystery to those who knew her.  
  
Craig slows down outside the music room doors. He opens the door slowly. He sees Evette and for not the first time in this lifetime this girl takes his breath away. Craig sees her concentrating on her music and she reminds him of Evonne so much.  
  
Evette lingers on the last note and turns around before she realizes that everyone is gathering in the back of the music room listening to her. She looks down and wrings her hands behind her back.  
  
Craig lets Ashley's hand fall from his shoulder as he walks towards her. Evette opens her mouth as if she is about to say something but she doesn't she closes it. Craig walks closer and closer to her.  
  
Finally he sees her in a new light. She looks like Evonne's twin. She occasionally even acts like her. He places his hands on Evette's shoulders and he shakes her.  
  
"Who are you? Who are you? Say something!"  
  
He screams at her over and over again. Evette looks at him with fear but he continues to shake her, his fingers digging into her shoulders. She tries to stop him but she can't. Paige is panicking and urging Spinner to help her. Spinner is reluctant to walk over because Craig's behavior scares him as well.  
  
"Craig..."  
  
Craig's eyes widen as a quiet hoarse voice that hasn't been used in so long reaches his ears.  
  
"...stop..."  
  
Craig stops immediately, his shaking turns into an embrace. Evette stands there dumbly as Craig hugs her. She buries her face in his chest and wonders how long she will feel warm for, how long before he runs back to Ashley.  
  
Ashley shakes her head and is the first to walk out of the room. She knows that she will never be able to take the place of Evonne and possibly now Evette. There's something different about these 2 people that Ashley can't compete against. Or perhaps it is merely because they hold a greater portion of Craig's heart. 


	9. Direction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The Next Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
Authors Note: Hey, sorry for the delay in this chapter it's been a-g-e-s I know because I've been having writers block on all of my stories on other sites as well! So please forgive me if this is slightly sappy and boring! And please, please comment!  
  
Craig lets Evette go but continues to stare at her. She looks at him tears are filling in her eyes; she is doing exactly what she decided not to do so long ago. That was to let someone else get to her. To let her defenses down and let herself rely on someone. But it was something in Craig's eyes that made her forget, but they also made her realize exactly why Ashley didn't want to let him go. She knows that it is Ashley that deserves Craig's undivided attention and concern; she shouldn't be made to share.  
  
Evette turns her head and stares at the ground. Craig reaches out to touch her but hesitates.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Evette takes his hand and studies it; his fingers have calluses from his guitar playing. Lines embedded deep into the skin show his pain and suffering. Evette traces each line lightly with the tip of her finger. She places it on her chest just above her heart.  
  
"Listen..."  
  
She places one hand behind her ear.  
  
"...to...your heart..."  
  
She points to his chest. Her voice is getting clearer with each word. Everyone behind them watch silently, no one has noticed that Ashley has long gone.  
  
"And...I will listen to mine."  
  
Evette lets go of Craig's hand. And walks past the crowd and through the doors they stare after her watching the doors swing even though she is already long gone.  
  
Evette opens the door to the quiet house. She walks directly upstairs and opens the door at the very end of the hall. A dark blue bed spread lies on the bed. Evette crashes on to it and curls herself up into a tight ball. Her tears make the blue turn to navy. The familiar smell of a familiar person has long faded into the air.  
  
Evette bunches the sheets in her hand. She lies there until she is surrounded by darkness except for the eerie green numbers on the digital clock. She gets up off the bed in the darkness and opens the door. She quickly realizes that her parents have yet to come home.  
  
She takes a jacket off a hook next to the front door and opens the door. A cool gush of wind hits her face as she walks slowly through the park. The sun is setting and the sky bathed in a warm red. She stops as she reaches the center of the park. There are two figures sitting on the swings, Craig and Ashley.  
  
She stops a short distance away from them. They're facing the other way and do not notice her presence.  
  
"Ash..."  
  
"Craig, you know that what I mean!"  
  
"It's not like that."  
  
"It is you know it is."  
  
"I can't help it Ash, she's a really good friend."  
  
"And I'm not?"  
  
"You are Ash but you're also my girlfriend."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, it's different..."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Ash, why are you fighting with me?"  
  
"Because...because..."  
  
"Because what Ash what do you want."  
  
"I want to break up."  
  
Silence. The faint squeaking of the swings fills the gaps.  
  
"I can't believe you would say that. I thought we had something more."  
  
"Craig, we do have something more but...it's different."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
Craig stands up; the swing bounces against the back of his leg and swivels wildly. Ashley has stopped swinging she stands up and her hand goes out. She touches his arm lightly. He moves and walks away towards Evette. Evette would have hid or pretended that she had just come but it was too late. His hand flings out and he grabs her by the elbow and drags her away.  
  
Ashley watches them almost helplessly. Tears begin rolling down her cheeks. She knew that it would hurt but she didn't count on it to hurt this much.  
  
"Craig! Let go!"  
  
Craig's hand immediately releases her. Tears are forming in his eyes. He turns around and engulfs Evette in a tight embrace his cheek rest on the top of her head, his hand wrapped firmly around her torso. Evette laughs slightly.  
  
"You use the same deodorant as Jason..."  
  
The name feels strange coming from her mouth. Her tongue wraps around the phonics that make up the name of the person that she misses so much. And then she stops herself from being engulfed by her own grief.  
  
"Craig go chase after Ashley."  
  
Craig shakes his head. Evette pries him away from her and stares at him for a long time.  
  
"Craig, don't stand here and feeling sorry for yourself. Go chase after her and prove to her that what you have is more then a teenage romance. Maybe it's love."  
  
"What's love?"  
  
"Love is knowing that if that person dies tomorrow you won't be able to live without them, it's knowing that your life is better because that person is there. Love is a feeling that means something different to everyone."  
  
"Then...I don't know if I love her."  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"I do, I know that half of me has already died because I miss Evonne so much every day. I know that my life is better because you are here. And I think that Ashley means so much to me that I can't stand the thought of losing her. But I know that if you left me...I wouldn't be able to live."  
  
"Is that because I remind you of Evonne?"  
  
Craig nods.  
  
"Don't break up with Ashley because of that, it's not worth it."  
  
Evette does something next that she would have never done before. She stands up and leaves Craig by her own will. Craig is left there contemplating his next move. A moment later he begins running in the opposite direction. In the direction of Ashley's house. 


	10. Unexpected Visitors

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The Next Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
Authors Note: I'm back again! I haven't really gotten rid of my writers block but because someone reviewed when I wasn't expecting it I wrote this chapter! And also I'd like your opinions on which girl Craig should end up with! Thanks heaps and please review!  
  
"Ashley, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's over Craig."  
  
"It's not."  
  
"I don't understand why I'm standing here having a petty argument with you Craig. Don't you get it? I don't love you! No...the correct way of saying it is you don't love me any more Craig. I'm beginning to doubt you ever did."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts."  
  
With a loud bang the door closes on Craig's face. He bangs his fist against the door.  
  
"Ashley!"  
  
He yells he kicks the door before walking away. It doesn't take long for him to calm down. His head is clearer now and he is beginning to understand what has happened. He finds himself at the park sitting on the swings once again.  
  
"Hey Craig."  
  
A soft voice appears from behind him. He spins around hoping it is Ashley, its Manny."  
  
"Oh, hey Manny."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Evette is Evonne you know."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Evette is Evonne; they are one and the same person."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"I'm not, they have the same handwriting."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Craig watches as Manny sits down in the swing next to him.  
  
"I had her handwriting analyzed. Actually, I got it from Jason, I took a sample from 5 people I didn't know and 5 people I did. Jason gave me Evette's essay."  
  
"Are you certain?"  
  
"Almost, will that change anything?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Will you still go after Ashley?"  
  
"How do you know all of this Manny?"  
  
"The park is a public place and you were making a scene. Answer the question Craig."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The doorbell rings and Evette rushes down the stairs. She opens the door and finds a tall boy with deliberately scruffy brown hair.  
  
"Eric?"  
  
"Hello? Don't forget us!"  
  
Someone behind him yells before he can answer.  
  
"Peter?"  
  
Half a dozen people are now standing on her front lawn.  
  
"What are you all doing here?"  
  
"Well...holidays in a few weeks right?"  
  
"I think so..."  
  
"We came to visit plus we have nothing to do at school anyway the last few weeks are a bludge."  
  
"What about exams?"  
  
"Done and done."  
  
"Um...okay, well come in I guess."  
  
Evette steps aside as 4 guys and 2 girls walk in.  
  
"Eve! We missed you!"  
  
A tall blonde girl cries as she walks up the steps of the house closely followed by an equally tall dark haired girl.  
  
"I missed you girls too."  
  
Eric hangs back as everyone rushes to the living room where Evette throws them some sodas and a few bags of pre popped popcorn. He tugs on her arm and pulls her outside.  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
Evette smiles at this comment and closes the door knowing that whatever mess her friends make she can clean up later. The wind blows as the sky has already become a dark, yet bright blue. Evette shivers and crosses her arms to keep herself warm.  
  
Eric takes off his jacket and places it over Evette's shoulders. She smiles as she pulls it closes to her.  
  
"Why did you guys really come?"  
  
"Because we had nothing to do...and...because I missed you."  
  
"I thought we agreed that I wasn't suited to you and long-distance relationships never work anyway."  
  
They walk slowly through the park and stop under a large street lamp. Evette looks up at Eric's light hazel eyes.  
  
"Eric..."  
  
"At least let me hug you. I missed the way you feel in my arms. I miss the way your hair smells after you washed it. I swear I won't try to kiss you."  
  
Evette continues staring at him, he reminds her so much of the past. And how much easier it would have been if she and Jason had just stayed in San Francisco. Tears begin running down her face and she nods. Eric moves closes to her and allows her to fit so perfectly into his open arms.  
  
"Be my girlfriend Evette. Let's just give it a try. Please Evette." "I...I don't know, let me think about it, kay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Evette smiles as she and Eric begin walking back to her house. She kind of feels warmer then she has in a long time.  
  
"What are you guys gonna do when I go to school tomorrow?"  
  
"Maybe we'll follow you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause."  
  
"Good reason."  
  
"I know I'm just so smart."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Eric pokes Evette in the side and Evette retaliates running into the house and locking the door. She giggles as he bangs at the door wanting to be let in. She finally lets him in and he falls to the ground in the hallway with a loud thump.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering...where are you guys going to stay?"  
  
"How many bedrooms do you have?"  
  
"Um...four."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Okay...I think..."  
  
"Don't worry kay?"  
  
Evette nods as she and her friends walk into the kitchen to raid the fridge. 


	11. That Little Voice Inside My Head

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The Next Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
**Authors Note:** Hey...anyone who is reading...Well this is the result of me attempting to concentrate on homework but procrastinating...And thank-you to those who reviewed! I've been having a bad few weeks but your reviews never fail to cheer me up! Thanks heaps!!! Wow...this QuickEdit thing is really useful i haven't used it before!

* * *

Evette walks slowly towards the Degrassi building; butterflies are building in her stomach. Eric has his arm draped over her shoulders just like the old times. Her friends had insisted on following her to school and would all have to get visitor badges.  
  
"Evette!"  
  
"Um...hi Paige."  
  
Paige pauses for a moment they are still getting use to hearing Evette's voice again.  
  
"Who are they? More importantly who is he?"  
  
"They're my friends from San Francisco, he is Eric."  
  
"Cute."  
  
Eric holds the door open for Evette as they step into the air conditioned halls. Evette stops at the front desk and comes out with 6 visitor badges.  
  
"Evette!"  
  
Evette turns around.  
  
"Craig?"  
  
"Um...who are they?"  
  
"My friends."  
  
"Oh...okay...Hey, I'm Craig."  
  
"Craig...hey."  
  
Eric says while the rest of them simply nod at him acknowledging his existence.  
  
"Um...we'd better go."  
  
A strange feeling fills Craig's chest to the point of almost exploding as Eric drapes his arm over Evette's shoulders.  
  
"Cute school Eve."  
  
"Don't think you can hide the sarcasm in that comment Peter.  
  
"What can I say I'm not use to small town living."  
  
"What do you mean small town?"  
  
Spinner's eyes gleam with anger as they all lounge on the picnic tables at lunch.  
  
"He didn't mean anything Spin."  
  
"Evette, you've only been talking for a few days."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"How come you have so much to say to them but not to us?"  
  
"I...I don't know."  
  
"Hey lay off!"  
  
Eric pushes Spinner's shoulder from the other side of the table as Evette's gaze lowers.  
  
"You wanna fight?"  
  
"No he doesn't Spinner, I'm sorry I didn't mean to seem like I was ignoring you guys. I'm sorry."  
  
"Evette don't say sorry to that guy."  
  
"Eric..."  
  
Evette's eyes plead with him to stop. Only now had she realized what an enormous gap there was between her friends from San Francisco and what a different life she lead now. Eric stares off in the other direction as Paige attempts to soothe Spinner's anger.  
  
Evette stares intensely at Eric's face. He looks down at her and the anger from a few moments before disappears and his eyes are filled with warmth again. She smiles and rests her head on his shoulder.  
  
Craig watches on, unable to describe the feelings that are swelling inside his chest. He isn't sure what is happening and is only acutely aware that Ashley just walked past with mascara smudged yet again. Somewhere in his heart a little voice is telling him to go back to Ashley because of their history but why was a stronger voice telling him that he needed Evette or else his heart would cease to work?  
  
Ashley allows but one tear to slide down her cheek as she watches Evette place her head on a stranger's shoulder and Craig stares at them with confusion. He doesn't even notice as she attempts to walk collectively past them. Paige runs up behind her, her eyes filled with sympathy. Ashley doesn't want Paige's sympathy. 


	12. Leaving

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The Next Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
**Authors Note:** Hey all! It's been so long since I've updated but never fear holidays are here! I've just finished my exams for this term so I'm free for 3 weeks! Anyway, sorry this chapter is kind of getting sappy and Evette may be turning into one of those Mary-Sue things -shudder.- I'm hoping that you'll kind of like it anyway! -Author looks at reader with hopeful puppy dog eyes- Please review too!

* * *

"Evette!"  
  
Evette turns around an out of breath Craig comes to a stand still behind her. She smiles slightly and tries to contain the butterflies inside her chest. Instinctively she reaches out to grab onto Jason's arm, but then she remembers that Jason isn't there any more. Eric moves closer to her, his presences is almost like Jason's, but different. "Hi Craig."  
  
"I was wondering..."  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
"Actually it was nothing it's..."  
  
Evette watches him stumble over his words, mystified by the sudden lack of confidence that Craig was once full of. She crosses her arms as it is all she can do to stop them shaking.  
  
"It's just..."  
  
"Hey, what's your name? Craig? You've just started 3 sentences and finished none of them do you have a problem with my girl here or what?"  
  
"Eric...Shh..."  
  
"Nothing, sorry I wasted your time, I forgot. I'll see you tomorrow at school Evette."  
  
"Bye Craig..."  
  
Evette turns around and begins walking again her chest flutters and she feels light headed.  
  
"Eric, don't scare people like that okay? He's still my friend."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Evette smiles and looks up at Eric his eyes seem to be filled with remorse as he stares at his sneakers. Evette unfolds her arms and her long cold fingers reach Eric's palm. All of a sudden they are engulfed in the warmth of his palm. Eric smiles and brings her hand up in his and gently presses his lips against her knuckles.  
  
This action melts Evette and she realizes why Eric was the only boy other then Craig to ever come close to her heart. She does like him but she doesn't know if it is enough. She stops at the end of her driveway. She wraps her arms tightly around his torso she can tell he is shocked by this.  
  
But she realizes that when she looks into his eyes she sees someone who would never, not in a million years hurt her. She finds the protection that she had lost with the death of her brother.  
  
Craig watches them from around the corner. His heart beats faster as he sees Evette hug Eric. He sees him give her something that he can't. He gives her his entire heart and hopes she takes it. Craig can only give her a part of his heart because he has yet to figure out exactly where his heart lies.  
  
Craig walks away and finds tears fall slowly down his cheeks. It feels as if he has lost something but he can't figure out what. He stops at the park, the place where everything seemed to happen. On the swing set he sees Manny with JT. Craig smiles, they look happy together. Ashley is walking with Ellie he can see that she looks more lighthearted without him. It seemed that every girl he had ever been with is better off without him.  
  
Craig finds himself again standing in the middle of those train tracks like he did so many years before. But there would be no Sean to save him this time. He thinks he can hear the train approaching.  
  
"Craig?"  
  
There standing beside him is Evette, his Evette.  
  
"What are you doing? Craig...it's dangerous standing there."  
  
Craig stares at her from the behind the fence he can see Eric. Eric and Evette...it sounded like they were meant to be.  
  
"Craig, what are you doing? Let's go Craig, let's not stay here."  
  
Evette's voice is growing shaky and Craig feels her hand in his as she tries to pull him away.  
  
"Craig the train is coming now! Let's go Craig!"  
  
Evette manages to pull Craig off the tracks and towards the fence. Tears are falling rapidly from her eyes. He stares at her and her eyes; those eyes framed with tears reminded him of something he had long thought he had lost.  
  
"Evonne?"  
  
"Yes Craig? It's me, Evonne."  
  
His eyes clear and he sees Evette staring down at him, Eric has jumped the fence and is standing behind her.  
  
"Evette...for a moment I thought you said you were Evonne."  
  
Evette lowers her eyes then lets out a small giggle. Before hugging Craig tightly. It is as if as soon as she lets him go he will go and do something stupid.  
  
"Craig, you scared me." "I'm sorry."  
  
"Evette it's time to go."  
  
Eric pulls her up and offers Craig a hand he ignores it and gets up by himself. He leaves in a hurry without saying a word.  
  
"Craig..."  
  
Evette whispers after him as they watch his figure getting smaller and smaller in the distance.  
  
"It's him isn't it?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's the guy that Jason was teasing you about. That's the guy that he said was your Prince Charming."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You do know Evette."  
  
"I don't!"  
  
She screams and scrambles over the fence. She trips and Eric can hear her breathe shorten and her sobs become muffled as she covers her mouth with her hand. Eric punches the crisscross wire of the fence before climbing over to follow her.  
  
"Evette..."  
  
"Go away Eric!"  
  
She screams without looking up her head is buried in her knees and her wrist hurts. She holds her wrist the pain is a miserable reminder of reality.  
  
"Evette..."  
  
It is a while before she realizes that the person standing over her is not Eric.  
  
"Craig..."  
  
"Evette...I..."  
  
"Shut up Craig."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, don't say anything. Just don't."  
  
She stands up and even though her entire body would love to crumble from beneath her she walks away. She can't stand it anymore. She can't stand love all it ever did was bring pain. She was sick of being in pain. The school term would end in a week and after that week she would leave. Leave with someone that she trusted and would never hurt her. Eric. 


	13. The Undeniable Truth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The Next Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
**Authors Note:** Hey! Sorry about the pitifully short chapter but it didn't really sound right ending the chapter anywhere else! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews I appreciate it a lot! And please excuse the **one **bad word in this chapter it just kind of fit... so please don't get angry at me! And please review!

* * *

"Hey Ashley."  
  
Ashley turns around Evette is standing behind her they are standing at the bottom of the steps of Degrassi Community School.  
  
"Evette..."  
  
"Yeah, it's me I bet you'd never have guessed that I would have recovered so quickly right? I haven't spoken in ages!"  
  
"Um...yeah."  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that you can have Craig back. I don't want him he's kind of boring and sentimental anyway. He's just not my style plus I have someone who's about 100 times better at basketball then him."  
  
"Evette...what are you saying?"  
  
"Err...that you can have your boyfriend back."  
  
"You're just throwing him away like trash."  
  
"That's kind of a mean way to put it...how about...want not, waste not? I'm giving him back."  
  
"I can't believe you could say that."  
  
"Well this is me, I'm sorry if you didn't realize it before."  
  
"Hey babe."  
  
Eric walks up to them completely oblivious of what they have been talking about. Evette then does something that previously she wouldn't have even thought about doing. She turns around to face Eric and she pulls him closer to her and kisses him. As she pulls away she can feel everyone's eyes placed squarely on her.  
  
"Whoa, that was...surprising."  
  
Evette smiles slightly and turns back to Ashley whose mouth is hanging open but snaps shut as she turns.  
  
"As I was saying, you can have your little boyfriend back. He was boring me."  
  
"Is that what you think of me?"  
  
Evette turns around there stand Craig. She can see the hurt in his eyes. She doesn't know how deep she has pushed that dagger in her hand into his chest.  
  
"Oh, hey Craig."  
  
Evette replies cheerfully.  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Yeah Craig that's what I think of you. You're way too boring, lighten up a bit yeah?"  
  
"I can't..."  
  
Craig starts. Eric walks over to him, Eric is slightly taller then him.  
  
"Do you have a problem with what my girl just said? She told you to lighten up."  
  
"No, no problem. I just didn't think **your **girl could be such a bitch"  
  
Craig knows that in the split second that he finished his sentence he should have kept his mouth shut. Eric's fist collides with his left eye. Craig falls to the ground as Ashley rushes forward to help him. All the students begin to gather around them one would almost expect them to begin chanting.  
  
Craig stares up at Eric as he shoots daggers into him. Eric turns around in search of Evette but she is not looking his way. She walks straight through the crowd and up the stairs.  
  
Eric resists the urge to run to her like a puppy dog but he knows that she is clearly aware that she has him wrapped around her little finger. Eric crosses the street and walks away from Degrassi after all he and his friends were leaving in a week and they had hardly seen anything.  
  
Ashley helps Craig up and the body of students around them begins to disperse and they are amazed no teacher noticed with all the noise.  
  
"Craig, I..."  
  
Ashley begins Craig simply shakes his head he doesn't know what to think Evette's change has been too sudden, perhaps they had really misjudged her, perhaps she was really just another stereotypical cheerleader from a bigger city.  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think you were right."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About us, being over."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"If we're over it means we can start again a new beginning."  
  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that."  
  
Craig forces a smile and Ashley smiles back at him. He takes her by the hand and they walk up the stairs of Degrassi together. Underneath the new beginning is a truth that all three teenagers are vainly attempting to cover up. The undeniable truth that love cannot be controlled and that simply by saying that you do not love someone does not make it the truth. 


	14. Notebook

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The Next Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
**Authors Note:** Hi...I hope you like the chapter! I think I'll be wrapping this fan fiction up in another few chapters! And I also want to know if you guys think Evette should disappear again or if she should stay with Craig...

* * *

"You're putting it on."  
  
Says a voice from the shadows of Evette's porch Evette drops her bag at the bottom of the porch steps.  
  
"Eric?"  
  
"You're putting it on."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You want him to believe you hate him."  
  
A blind inside the house snaps as she looks in its direction. She turns the doorknob of the front door and motions for the rest of them to come out.  
  
"What's happening? Why are you guys spying on me?"  
  
"Eric told us about how you acted this morning."  
  
Evette stares at Peter for a moment before smiling widely and sitting herself on Eric's lap in the corner.  
  
"Did I tell you guys? At the end of this week I'm going to go back with you guys. I was thinking of maybe finishing the year there."  
  
"What?"  
  
The entire group stares at her confusion is evident on their faces.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't asked mom or dad yet but I'm sure they won't mind."  
  
"You're making a mistake."  
  
"What are you talking about Eric, I've thought this through, its' the best solution for me...and for Craig."  
  
"Eve..."  
  
Evette shakes her head she doesn't want to hear the logic.  
  
"Guys, don't worry about me. I know what's best for me I know how to protect myself."  
  
Evette scoops up her bag and pushes the door storming away from the ground they sigh simultaneously.  
  
"Do you think she'll be okay?"  
  
Eric shakes his head and one of the girls places her hand on his shoulder. Meanwhile Evette is digging through her underwear draw and assortment of such clothes fly across the room. She stops when she reaches the bottom and pulls out a notebook that is ripped and tattered around the edges and the pale white paper has begun to curl.  
  
Eric and the rest of her friends are still outside talking as Evette crashes through the front door in the direction of the park. They watch her run away and their eyes travel from her to Eric. He looks up at them.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you going after her?"  
  
Eric stands up quickly and stumbles down the stairs in the direction that Evette has gone. Evette sits on a swing tears are running down her cheeks her hands tremble as she tries to rip the first page but she can't.  
  
"Evette?"  
  
She hears someone whispering behind her their breath is warm against the back of her neck. Arms wrap around her waist and it feels like a warm safety blanket is covering her. Her nails dig into his jacket sleeve her tears creating stains on his chest. The notebook slips silently from her lap onto the dust.  
  
"I hate being so weak."  
  
Evette says half screaming into Eric's jacket he strokes her hair lightly.  
  
"I know."  
  
He whispers to her before helping her up off the swing and leading her back towards her house. The notebook lies forgotten in the dust underneath the swing before it is picked up and swiftly taken away into the falling darkness. 


	15. Past Tense

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi: The Next Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.  
  
**Authors Note:** Hi...Long time no see! School is getting really hectic and I'm kind of stressed but I never leave a story unfinished...well I do but never a story that I've posted. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review it would just make my day!

* * *

"Students you are dismissed, have a great holiday."  
  
The loud speakers strategically placed around the school halls blast just as the final bell rings. Evette grabs her back and hurries out of the room. She fumbles with the lock on her locker before managing to open it. A large "Country Road" bag falls out of it. She swings it over her shoulder bending her knees under the weight and clips the heavy lock onto the strap. As she walks down the stairs a silver sports car pulls up in front of the school.  
  
Students begin to gather around it running their fingers over the shiny and newly washed paint work. Evette pushes her way through the crowd of eager students and after throwing her bags in the back jumps in the front passenger seat next to Eric. She looks around and upon seeing Craig and Ashley she leans over and kisses Eric on the cheek. She looks back up at them and gives them a little wave before Eric speeds away.  
  
"Craig."  
  
Craig turns around after watching the silver sports car drive away. Sean stands behind him. He throws a notebook at him. There is a piece of paper stuck to the top of it. The words -hope this helps- are scrawled over the top of it. Craig lets go of Ashley's hand and begins walking in the opposite direction. Ashley looks at Sean with a confused look on her face Sean shrugs and walks away while Ellie comes up behind Ashley and drags her away.  
  
Craig has been sitting in the dust for an hour. His legs are numb and his fingers trace the loops in the l and o's, the randomly scattered dots that rarely seemed to be placed about the I's and the tiny love hearts that replaced the dots above his name.  
  
"Craig?"  
  
From behind him comes a quiet voice. He moves slightly pins and needles engulfing his legs. Ashley sits down next to him and picks up the notebook the lies in his lap. He doesn't move.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"It's...E...Evette's."  
  
"But it says that it's Evonne's...but it's...Evette?"  
  
Ashley's voice trails off she is confused and yet something is telling her that she knew it all along. Craig nods he isn't sure where to go on from here. Evette has already gone, back to San Francisco back to the place she belongs.  
  
"Are...are you going to call her?"  
  
Ashley stumbles knowing the final answer even if Craig ended up denying it for days, even weeks.  
  
"I..."  
  
Craig starts unsure of what to say. He had just started again with Ashley but then this, Evonne was Evette, and Evette was Evonne. That little girl that he had loved so long ago who had left him so suddenly came back equally suddenly and had made him fall in love with her all over again and then she had left him again.  
  
"Ash..."  
  
Craig tries again. She smiles a painful smile. She knows that Evonne came first, before her and that Craig never got over her. But she wanted to hold him so he didn't leave her. She wanted to rip the notebook up until no one could tell what it said. She wanted to isolate him so that he would never be able to leave. But she knows she can't. She knows that the more she tries to restrain him the harder he'll fight to go...that is if he wanted to.  
  
"Do whatever. I don't...well I do care but it's because I care that I want you to go."  
  
"Ash...I love you."  
  
"But you love Ev...ette more."  
  
"I..."  
  
"It's okay..."  
  
Ashley stops and takes a silent breath.  
  
"...I love you too Craig."  
  
She says her voice barely above a whisper before she stands up and equally silently walks away leaving Craig...alone...again. Before he too stands up and with notebook in hand he begins walking home a million thoughts passing through his mind ever minute.  
  
"Joey, I'm going away for a few days."  
  
Craig yells his hand placed on the front door ready to make a run for it if there was even the slightest attempt at giving him the 3rd degree.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?"  
  
Joey yells and runs towards the front door with Angela hot on his heels. By this time Craig is already at the bottom of their driveway. He looks back over his shoulder and jumps into a car which contains Spinner, Paige, Jimmy and Hazel. He winds down the window and leans out.  
  
"San Francisco."  
  
He yells before the car disappears around the corner.  
  
"Craig!"  
  
Joey calls out exasperated by Craig's sudden departure he mutters under his breath about Craig and getting what he deserves when he gets back.  
  
Moments later Ashley comes walking up the driveway her hands folded her gaze fixed on the ground in front of her.  
  
"Hey Ashley."  
  
Joey calls out she raises her head but gives little other indication that she is happy to see him.  
  
"You just missed him."  
  
Joey says as she reaches the doorstep this statement succeeds in catching her attention.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Craig, you just missed him, he said he's going to San Francisco, I'm surprised you're not with him. I'm also surprised at how he got the money to go."  
  
Ashley doesn't reply him her eyes are filling with tears even as she strains to hold them back. She nods and she knew it was coming she knew that he would go but she tried so hard to deny that fact she had tried all week after Craig had found the notebook. It was no use he was gone already. He left her all alone. But he had said he loved her...he loved her...something in her mind clicks it was that word "loved" it was past tense. Craig was gone and could do nothing but cry. 


	16. San Francisco

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_any_** of the characters of Degrassi: The Next Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.

**Authors Note:** Hey! I haven't updated in a _really_ long time! Sorry! I've been so busy. It's actually the middle of exam week and I have an English exam tomorrow which I really should be studying for but I just had to update this story so here goes! And please review!

* * *

Craig, Paige, Spinner, Jimmy and Hazel step off the plane into the air-conditioned airport terminal.

"Thanks Jimmy."

Craig says for the n-th time. Jimmy smiles, it had taken a lot for him to convince his parents to dish out all that money to partially pay for all of his friends plane tickets but they had felt guilty at the time for leaving him alone for almost a month.

Almost a full hour later they are finally able to catch a cab to Paige's cousin's friend's house. Craig knows how much trouble he has put his friends through and he feels eternally grateful and he loves them a lot. Of-course it wasn't that other kind of love that was saved for you-know-who but it was love and he would never tell them because Spinner would probably freak out.

"Hey guys. I'm Gabby"

A blonde girl who looks awfully familiar chirps in a heavy American accent from the front door of a beautiful townhouse. She is, as any colloquial teenage male would put it, hot. She is wearing a cheerleading uniform that hugs her torso tightly and her shirt flares out but ends at mid thigh. All 3 boys are staring at her legs their eyes as wide as sauces.

"Hey, I'm Paige."

"Hey Paige you look exactly like your cousin! You're both beautiful."

"Thanks! This is my boyfriend Gavin."

"Call me Spinner"

He yelps as Paige pokes him sharply in the side.

"This is Hazel, Jimmy and the reason we're here Craig."

"Hey. Listen just put your luggage in the hall and I'll show you your rooms later. You guys can go explore the city or something I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

Asks and ever curious Spinner.

"Oh to a basketball game it's the finals."

"Basketball, cool."

Murmurs Jimmy.

"You guys are welcome to come!"

"Sure, that would be great."

Exclaims Paige although it is rather obvious that she just wants to check out the cheerleader's routines. The others have almost no choice but to nod as they follow Gabby to her car. Paige sits comfortably in Spinner's lap as Gabby assures them that the game is only 5 minutes away.

They walk into an enormous gymnasium with stands that are raised off the ground. There are a lot of people there already and the basketball players are on the court doing drills. Spinner and Jimmy are immediately distracted by the circle of cheer leaders standing in the middle of the court. Gabby runs towards them and places her arm over the shoulder of another.

Paige and Hazel find a seat and wait patiently for a time span of approximately 30 seconds before Paige screams at Spinner and the 3 boys scurry over to them.

"Evette, you ready?"

"Yeah, I mean you guys haven't really changed my routines and Sasha went to Europe early so it's lucky you guys brought me back right?"

"Yeah, totally."

Evette smiles and they hear a whistle being blown and they make their way to the side lines. Evette has her head down she is concentrating on remembering the routines. Even though she was the one that taught the squad the routines it had been a long time since she had done them.

"Evette?"

Eric whispers from behind her. His hot breath blowing against her neck.

"Hey. What are you still doing here?"

"Just need a bit of guarantee."

"Guarantee of what?"

"That I'll win."

Evette raises her eyebrows at him pretending to not quite understanding his motives.

"Can I have a kiss?"

Evette smiles at him and kisses him on the lips. The entire crowd watches and cheers. Even Paige and the group notices. Craig does not actually pay attention although he slightly recognizes Eric it only makes him wonder where Evette is. She has long brown hair as well.

Eric and the rest of the team run onto the court and the crowd goes wild. Soon the game begins and of-course Eric's team is winning by more then 25 points. The cheerleaders yell and scream each time the ball goes in their basket. The other team's cheerleaders are a little less vocal and their players a lot less cocky. The buzzer blows for the second time that night.

"Half time."

Evette mutters to herself. And she follows the rest of the squad out onto the court, catching Eric's eyes on the way. This was the way a relationship was supposed to be. Eric protected her and made her feel safe. She never once questioned his feelings towards her, and it felt good, not great, but good.

The voice of the MC pours out of the loud speakers jolting her out of a trance.

"Now ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the best part of the evening San Francisco's very own award winning cheer squad! Headed by the girl we've all missed the youngest head cheerleader in our schools history Eve!"

Evette smiles at the use of her old nickname, lowers her head and raises her arm bracing herself for the music. The lights dim and one spot light appears on the court and music begins blaring through the loud speakers. Half a dozen girls and guys stand still as statues for a moment and at the loudest beat of the music spring to life.

Craig watches on just as interested in cheerleaders as Jimmy and Spinner. The girl in the middle spins around a smile just lingering on her lips. His mouth almost hits the person in front of him he is in shock. The cheerleader in the middle is Evette.


	17. What You're Here For

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_any_** of the characters of Degrassi: The Next Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.

**Authors Note:** Hey! I know I haven't updated this story in a really long time but here's the end part of it! I hope you like it and please review!

* * *

Evette brings her eyes up and scans the crowd while she moves. Sitting almost directly in front of her is Craig. She tries to concentrate and block his image out of her mind and is almost immediately lost in the music. Amazingly enough as soon as she has started she finds all the moves and steps coming back to her.

Finally just as they had started they end on the loudest beat of the song. And the lights come back on and the players and the cheerleaders exchange positions. Evette sits down slowly hardly able to comprehend what she has just seen or rather who she has just seen.

Craig is in the same state of shock as are the rest of the people around him. He stares at the brown haired girl sitting next to the court.

"That was...weird."

Spinner concludes and Paige slaps him on the arm he looks slightly annoyed at her but hides it by turning away.

"I agree with Spin."

States Jimmy earning him a sideways glance by Hazel. They spend the next half an hour in silence until the final buzzer. Eric runs over to Evette, picks her up and spins her around. She laughs and begs him to put her down before she is sick. Craig watches them a burning sensation rising in his chest and then guilt begins to settle on him. She looks happy, she doesn't need him. He expected her to be miserable or something. He expected him to be her knight in shining armor. But this just proves that she was perfectly happy without him. His emotions spin around his head and he repeats the same thoughts over and over again.

"Paige, you guys want to come to the after party?"

Yells Gabby from below them. Paige looks at them she doesn't know if it is a good idea but Craig nods.

"Yeah sure."

"Well come on down then I have to introduce you to some people."

They walk down the stairs of the stands and are greeted by a few hot and sweaty basketball players and a few very hot cheerleaders. Evette has her eyes closed as she is leaning against Eric. She is close to falling asleep but Eric knows that in a few short minutes she will be the life of the party.

"The guys are Mark, Will, Peter and Eric."

Craig nods at Peter and Eric but refuses to acknowledge the relationship between them.

"And this is Sarah, Jenny and Evette, although she's kind of asleep. Eve!"

Evette opens her eyes sleepily and attempts to bury her head in Eric's arm before realizing who is standing in front of her.

"Paige! Hazel! Jimmy! Spinner! Craig...Hi."

"Eve? You know them?"

"Yeah, I go to school with them...in Canada."

"Wow, coincidence."

Evette smiles and tugs on Eric's arm indicating that she wants to go. He crouches down slightly and Evette jumps on his back. The other girls roll their eyes at them.

"I swear Eve has the persona of a 2 year old."

Jenny exclaims before following them. Paige and Hazel exchange looks before joining them. They are all thinking about the same thing. This was definitely not the Evette that they knew.

They enter the house with all the lights on and music pumping so loudly that the vibrations can be felt even before stepping into the house. Evette enters and she lets out an almost warrior like scream and giggles hiding her head in Eric's basketball jersey. Everyone turns around and instantly people flock towards her. A chorus of "Hey Eve" is all that can be heard for a few moments. Paige, Hazel, Jimmy, Spinner and Craig hang back unsure of what to do next.

"Craig right?"

"Um...yeah."

"Jenny."

"I know."

"Wanna dance?"

Craig nods and allows himself to be dragged into the middle of the already incredibly crowded living room. Evette watches him out of the corner of her eye but continues to dance with Eric. She doesn't like the way Jenny is grinding against him and she doesn't like the fact that Craig is allowing her to do so. She suddenly feels very possessive and she doesn't like that feeling.

She looks up at Eric and instantly feels guilty. She feels guilty for wanting what she cannot have and not noticing with she already has. She kisses him on the lips and the people around her cheer. They whistle and their noise rises above the music. Evette isn't listening anymore she pulls away from Eric and coolly walks out of the room.

Eric gets slapped on the back as he follows her. He sees her walking down the street her bag slung over her shoulder and her mini skirt beginning to ride up her thigh. She pulls it down quickly and her shoe gets caught in a crack in the sidewalk. She takes the show off and crouches down hoping to get it out.

She lets out a frustrated but feminine grunt but still cannot get it out. A hand covers hers and with a tug the shoe comes popping out and still in incredibly good condition.

"Eric..."

She whispers and holds her hands out. He nods and picks her up. She wraps her arms around his neck and he can feel her tears begin to cascade down his chest.

"Why'd he have to come?"

She whispers.

"Why?"

Eric finally sets her down in front of a quiet town house. Her old house the one that she had convinced her parents to let her have after the old tenants that they had rented it out to left a few months before.

She promptly sits down on the step her head rests against the cold brick. Eric opens the door and offers his hand. She takes it and pulls him down on the step next to her. The town house is the top of a hill and the city sparkles in the night.

"You shouldn't stay here."

Eric concludes after what seems like an eternity of silence.

"I want to..."

"But can't you see that you're hurting yourself? I love you Eve but..."

"But what? But you're going to leave me? Just like Jason, you're just like Jason."

Evette stands up and screams at him she moves towards the door. She is about to slam it in his face when she stops.

"You're just like Jason because you care too much and I care too much and I can't stand hurting you."

With that the door closes and the light in the living room turns on. Eric sighs heavily and leans against the brick wall. He closes his eyes and without meaning to, falls asleep on Evette's front step.

Evette stands in the middle of her living room breathing heavily she doesn't know what to do next it feels like the world is trying to suffocate her. And then there was Craig. Of all the people to see she had to see him. She was in a different freaking country and still he was there.

Evette soon realizes that she has left her bag outside and she opens the door quietly assuming that it is on her front step. She finds something more then her bag she finds Eric.

He looked so perfect in that light and he was just there asleep on her front step waiting for her. Just like he had always been, just like Jason had always been. She peels off her coat and closes the front door. She kneels down next to him and covers him with her coat before lifting his heavy arm and hugging his torso. She closes her eyes and allows but one tear to escape from her eyes.

Craig laughs loudly and kisses the girl next to him on the lips. He can't even remember her name they had been playing a game he can't exactly remember what it involved all he knows is that there was a hell of a lot of vodka.

"Craig Manning!"

Paige screeches as he pulls away from...was it Sandy? Or Danny? Spinner and Jimmy pull him up as the girl blows him a kiss. Hazel follows them in silence.

"I cannot believe you Craig. How could you do that? Have you forgotten what we're here for?"

Paige has not stop screaming at him on the entire walk back to Gabby's house. And it was a long way if one took account of the fact that they had gotten lost about 5 times and what was originally a 15 minute walk took an hour.

Craig's head is pounding and Paige voice has turned into a dull roar in the back of his mind. Hazel is practically sleep walking beside Jimmy and Spinner is hopelessly trying to block out Paige's voice.

"Paige! I know ok! I know what I'm here for!"

Craig screams as they reach Gabby's house. He runs to the bathroom and slams the door momentarily forgetting that he is not in his own house and has possibly disturbed Gabby's parents after all it is around midnight already.

Craig splashes his face with cold watch and stares at his reflection in the mirror. His face is still sparkling because of all the lip gloss that has been planted on his face. His head is pounding and he opens the door quietly before falling asleep in the guest room along side Spinner and Jimmy who stare at him as he enters but say nothing.


	18. For The Record

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_any_** of the characters of Degrassi: The Next Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.

**Authors Note:** Nearly the end! Remember to review please!

* * *

The bright light stings at Evette's eyes as she opens them and realizes that she is still lying on her front step. She shivers in the cool morning air and all of a sudden she feels like crying. She digs around in her bag for a marker and writes "Go home, please."

She opens the door and quietly closes it behind herself. Eric will not wake up for at least another half an hour. She drops her bag in her room before walking into the bathroom and turning on the hot water. The room fills with steam before she turns on the cold water. She allows the water to pound at her face. It burns at her eyelids and turns her skin a bright shade of pink. For the longest time she stands there unable to move a muscle hoping, though she knows it is quite impossible, that time will just slip away.

Craig opens his eyes slightly his head is pounding. Spinner has spun himself a cocoon of blankets and Jimmy is practically kissing the wall. Craig sits up just as the door is flung open. The banging sound the door makes rings in his ears.

"Paige!"

He screams and in the process effectively wakes up both Spinner and Jimmy. Gabby walks into the room she smiles and holds a glass of water and 2 aspirins in her hand. She hands them to Craig.

"They help...a little bit but you'll be fine by lunch."

Craig smiles gratefully and swallows the little white pills before handing the glass back to her.

"Well, it's the first day of the holidays I'm planning to go shopping. Paige? Hazel? Do you want to come with me?"

"Definitely!"

Exclaim Hazel and Paige simultaneously and skip out of the room obviously satisfied with the days plan.

A half hour later Craig, Spinner and Jimmy are dragging their feet along the ground as they walk and watching the 3 girls in front of them giggle.

"Eve!"

Exclaims Gabby suddenly and she runs awkwardly up to a figure in front of them. Craig hangs behind them partially wanting to disappear.

"Gabs...Paige, Hazel what are you guys doing?"

"Nothing much we're just shopping."

Evette smiles and her gaze is fixed somewhere behind where Paige, Hazel and Gabby are standing.

"We'll I've got to go."

"Where are you going? Can we come?"

Spinner calls out from behind them. Evette smiles and shakes her head.

"I don't think you'd want to go. I'm just going to the marina for a while."

"Cool count me in."

Exclaims an almost bored to death Jimmy as far as he is concerned anything is better then shopping.

"Ok...well whatever."

Evette says quietly before turning and walking away silently. They follow her. Or rather they allow Craig to walk in front of them as he follows her. Finally they reach the marina and Evette climbs onto a hand rail and balances precautious in her high heels. She turns around and discovers that everyone has disappeared except for Craig.

"Evette..."

He whispers his voice almost being blown away in the wind.

"So what are you guys doing here?"

She asks masking any emotion that she might feel.

"Evette...I broke up with Ashley."

"I'm surprised you're still talking to me I mean I did call you boring. Remember? Sorry about that."

Evette rushes as if she hasn't heard what he has just said.

"Evette...I'm here because of you."

Evette stops she lowers her gaze unto the water pounding at the wooden pillars below.

"Craig...I don't need you anymore."

"Evonne..."

Craig has let it slip she spins around loses her balance and falls to the ground.

"What...What did you just call me?"

"I read it, I read the notebook."

Tears begin running down Evette's face.

"You're wrong. My name is Evette Margaret Scott. My brother is...my brother was Jason Hunter Scott. My parents are Gary Mitchell Scott and Helen Kirsten Scott."

She hides her face in her lap Craig crouches down next to her.

"I know who you are. I know who you've become. And I want you to know that I..."

Craig's voice trails off. Evette looks up at him almost expectantly. He can see that she expects him to run away.

"I think I love you. I know I love you. Evette, you broke my heart the first time you disappeared and then you reappeared and then you acted like you hated me. Then when Jason died you stopped talking and it was like losing you all over again. Then you say all those things to me and it didn't make me hate you. Then you left again."

"Craig..."

Evette whispers. She wipes away the tears streaming down his face with her fingers. As she pulls them away from his face he catches them in his own hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you. They made me. Then they gave me a new life and I was happy because I was this San Francisco cheerleader. And then we moved to Degrassi. And Jason he was like my rock, he left. It hurt a lot; I lose everyone that I love. First my mom, then Jason and Craig, I don't want to hurt you."

Tears are falling from her own eyes now; the wind blows her hair and dries her face. She moves away from him and adjusts her high heels. She grabs onto the rail behind her and pulls herself up. Craig stands up with her.

She brushes his brown hair away from his eyes. She stares at him for a long time.

"What are you doing?"

Craig asks softly. She smiles at him sadly.

"I'm making a memory."

He leans down and attempts to capture her lips with his but she moves away.

"Craig...I really don't want you to get hurt. Maybe if we wait a few months. Wait until we graduate. Go back to Degrassi Craig."

"But..."

"I mean it."

Craig hangs his head he is overcome with a sense of failure. He begins walking away as Evette gives him an encouraging push. He holds his breath and refuses to let the tears fall. He doesn't look back, if he looks back all his emotion will burst out of the dam that he is building over his heart.

"Craig!"

He hears. He stops but still doesn't turn around or lift his head.

"Craig!"

This time he turns around sucking in a deep breath and looks up at her. She looks so beautiful, so beautiful and she is walking towards him. She is soon so close to him that he can feel her breath on his neck.

"For the record, I think I love you too."


	19. Fin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_any_** of the characters of Degrassi: The Next Generation. I only own any character that I produce through my own imagination.

**Authors Note:** That's it! I hope you liked it and keep an eye out for my stories in the future. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it means **a lot** to me!

**

* * *

1 year later **

Craig parks his car in the car park. Another day at College he feels a push from behind.

"Jimmy man, quit doing that."

"Sorry dude, habit."

"Yeah, where's Hazel?"

"Here."

"Hey."

They engage in their usual morning conversations. Jimmy and Hazel had been together for ages and Hazel was good for Jimmy brought him out into the real world a bit more. Jimmy helped Hazel detach herself from Paige a little bit. And now here they were college. They had all managed to graduate from Degrassi. Ashley was in the same college as well. She and Craig had managed to be friends even though Craig knows that he hurt her a lot.

"Craig, first period, now, I'll see you guys at lunch 12 ok?"

"Yeah sure man, whatever."

Craig wanders off leaving Jimmy and Hazel to do the PDA thing that they happen to do every time they part. They sit down middle row of the enormous lecture hall. 100 other students sit around them they are all furiously taking notes. The thing about college was that the teachers didn't particularly care if you could keep up or not.

"Dude, Craig wake up."

Jimmy slaps him and Craig's face nearly hits the desk.

"What?"

"Class is over."

Craig glances around they are almost the last ones left.

"Let's go we have to meet Hazel and Ash."

Craig had always wondered if it was weird for Jimmy to be good friends with Ashley considering their history. And how close Hazel and Ashley had gotten once they were taken out of the Degrassi setting.

Hazel waves enthusiastically from their usual seat under a big tree in the middle of campus. The cafeteria was always too crowded and to have a conversation usually involved brining your own mega-phone.

"A la Ash"

Ashley declares as she pulls out four paper bags obviously from the fast food burger place across the road.

"You put so much effort into giving us a balanced diet."

Craig jokes as he and Jimmy sit down.

"You know I do!"

Ashley replies before rolling her eyes as Jimmy and Hazel lock lips, again.

"Do you think they even need air?"

Craig shakes his head.

"Drinks?"

"Vending machine over there."

Ashley points to the building on the other side of the road where a Coca-Cola machine is strategically placed.

"Gotcha, Sprite?"

Ashley nods as Craig head over. He is soon carrying 4 cans of soft-drink. And walking across the street. He reaches where they are sitting and places the soft-drinks on the ground but he doesn't sit down. His gaze is fixed somewhere past Ashley's head.

Jimmy and Hazel stop as they all turn around to see what he is looking at. In the distance there is a small figure with long brown hair. She wears low-rise jeans and singlet top. She brushes her hair away from her face nervously.

"Craig!"

She calls out. She is smiling. He doesn't know how to react his entire body feels numb. She walks towards him carefully as not to get her high heels stuck into the soft dirt beneath the grass. She reaches him still smiling.

"Remember me? You're getting harder to find you know that?"

"Eve..."

She steps closer to him.

"I promised."

_"Craig I swear as soon as I'm ready I'll find you. All you have to do is wait for me."_

_Evette walks away from him, leaving him standing there on the San Francisco marina._

"You..."

"Craig, you may be good at music but you never could think up decent lyrics."

Evette says with a smile and before he can react she presses her lips against his. As she pulls away she gives him that smile. That smile that makes him feel like he is flying.

"Evette, I missed you."

She smiles again and wraps her arms around his waist and allows him to pull her closer to him as he remembers her scent.

"I love you."

He whispers almost afraid of her answer. She reaches up and brushes the beginnings of tears away from his eyes and kisses him again. Then she says it, the phrase that he has wanted to hear for so long.

"I love you Craig Manning."

**Fin.**


End file.
